This is a study of racial differences in the de facto mental health system. Racial variation in mental health help-seeking has been studied in the past but rarely in a comprehensive and rigorous way. The present study will improve upon others in that its comparisons will take account of: l) DSM-III psychiatric disorders in general and somatization in particular; 2) specialty mental health, general medical, human services, and voluntary sources of help - the de facto mental health system; 3) physical as well as emotional problems; 4) predisposing and enabling factors as well as need; and 5) the need for large and rigorously drawn community samples of African-Americans and whites. The source of data for the study is the Epidemiologic Catchment Area (ECA) program household survey. The ECA is an NIMH-sponsored study designed to determine the incidence and prevalence of specific disorders, and consequent utilization patterns, at five sites around the country.